Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is the song were the Wiggles first met Dorothy. It's adapted from the Cockroaches song It's Another Saturday Night. Song Credits: 1991/1993 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook * Publisher: Control/EMI Music 1996 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook * Arrangement: ? * Publisher: EMI Music 1998 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook * Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1991 Version * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Dorothy's Voice - Murray Cook * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Version * Lead & Backing Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass/Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt Wiggle Time! 1993 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Dorothy's Voice - Murray Cook * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt Wiggledance! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt Wiggle Time! 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Listen Lyrics I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur" Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp Appearances Video Performances *ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2 *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time (re-recording) Album Tracks *The Wiggles *Wiggle Time Gallery RompBompaChomp.jpg|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp."'' Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime.jpg|"Is Dorothy over that side?" Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime2.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime3.jpg|The Wiggles moving and Dorothy passing Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime4.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime5.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyTheDinosaur-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sHat.jpg|Dorothy's hat DorothyTheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandGreginWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy and Greg MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender Stratocaster guitar DorothytheDinosaur(Song).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" DorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy LukeField.jpg|Luke Field as Dog Catcher TheWiggles,LukeandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Luke TimothyRioseco.jpg|Timothy Rioseco as policeman TheWiggles,DorothyandTimothyRioseco.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and TimothyDorothytheDinosaur-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit DorothytheDinosaur-1992Live.jpg|1992 live DorothytheDinosaur-1993Live.jpg|1993 live DorothytheDinosaur-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain performance DorothytheDinosaur-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in live prologue TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|1996 live BrettSingingDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" DorothytheDinosaur-DTDShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur show Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs